


Hands Off

by bruised_ppeach



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Writer Making Excuses, because i live for burning jealousy and protecting ur S/O, honestly? this is just a jealousy fic, shane is rlly intense and ryan is oblivious, sorry this is Bad i had a good idea but its been executed poorly, thanks to you guys its getting another chapter lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruised_ppeach/pseuds/bruised_ppeach
Summary: Now, not many things irritated the great and mighty Shane Madej. He was a rather patient man, which came from either years of dealing with bullshit or with years of not giving a shit - either way.One day he walks into the office and sees something he'd rather not have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly?? i dont know why i started writing this. like, the idea came into my head, and i ran with it without thinking, and executed it poorly...... oh well lol
> 
> also sorry eugene i love you but i also love making you the target always

Shane was working on an incredibly short fuse today.

 

Now, not many things irritated the great and mighty Shane Madej. He was a rather patient man, which came from either years of dealing with bullshit or with years of not _giving_ a shit - either way. 

He was already getting slightly heated once the day started, first he dropped his perfectly made and stupidly _hot_ cup of tea on this crotch, ruining not only his favorite pair of pants but his chance of having children for about the next year or two due to the painful burning drink that seeped through his underwear. Second, he banged his head on not one, but two doorframes trying to get into the office this morning, and for once in his life he regrets being as tall as he is, cursing his family and their good genes for his (perfectly normal) height. After a few other small mishaps trying to get to his work space, the third and final wire was snipped, keeping all of Shane's sanity together; it all came crumbling down when he opened the door to get to his computer and-

 

And he doesn't like what he sees. At all.

 

Ryan is smiling- which is not a bad thing at all, he rather enjoys Ryan's dorky grin- but the reason _why_ he was made him stop in his tracks, his brain fumbling to a halt to stare in anger at the man keeping all of Ryan's attention to himself. 

Mother fucking Eugene of all people; handsome, charismatic, perfect-in-every-way Eugene decided that today was going to be the day he'd loom over Ryan and get him to laugh and smile while Shane was there to be a witness of it. Eugene, who is probably the most attractive person working at BuzzFeed, having the attention of Ryan Bergara who, has said on multiple occasions thinks Eugene is a stunning, gorgeous human being, and is currently dishing out full blown heart eyes to him-

Shane could feel the heat in his body rise as he stood stiffly by the door, and watching Ryan as he didn't even hold his head up to see who walked in, just stayed there, looking at Eugene with his warm brown eyes and a gaze that- that fucking belonged to Shane, goddammit. 

All Ryan was doing was listening to what Eugene was talking about, it was a casual conversation between two co-workers, yet Shane was seeing red. His heart began to pound and he felt a surge of something cold inside him when Eugene reached forward and touched Ryan's shoulder, pulling away and waltzing to the break room as if he didn't just cause the man a few feet away to have an insane mental breakdown.

_What the hell was that look he was giving Ryan and why did Ryan look so into it._

Shane didn't even bother to say hello to his co-workers, first- he had other things to deal with.

Storming into the break room, he practically beelined towards Eugene who was pouring _two cups of coffee, what the fuck_ and had turned to smile at Shane, only to have it drop once he saw the look on his face. Shane didn't even know what he looked like right now. He just knew he was blindingly upset, and it must've showed.

"Um... Dude, you okay-?"

Before he could think, Shane grabbed the other man's shirt and yanked him forward. Not hard, not forcefully, but with just enough of a tug to show Eugene that he was fucking serious, and it all happened so fast, words just _spilled_ out of his mouth-

 

"I know you don't want to get into trouble with me. So keep your _goddamn hands_ off of him."

 

The other man stared, his eyes wide and, well, quite confused. Almost concerned, but that only made Shane light up even further. 

 

"Uh, I don't-"

 

Whatever Eugene was about to say, Shane didn't hear it. He ripped the coffee mug out of his hand, the one he didn't need, thank you very much, and smiled as he walked back towards his desk. Once he saw Ryan's focused eyes on the computer, his chin resting on his hand as he bit his lip- everything in his body began to relax. Staring at Ryan Bergara... it was theraputic. 

 

"Oh, Shane!"

"Here ya go, buddy. Sorry for being late."

 

He handed Ryan the coffee, and Ryan smiled with gratitude, holding it with both hands and taking a sip. 

 

"God, thanks so much, man. Look look, I've got a whole new destination planned out already! Let me show you-"

 

As Ryan rambled, excitedly scrolling through the information about their next spooky getaway, Shane grinned as he felt the prickle of someones gaze on the back of his neck. Turning his head, he could see Eugene's questioning look boring into him, unafraid to make eye contact for only a moment before turning away when some producer called for him. Shane followed the man's figure as he left, obviously hiding the discomfort he was feeling in confident strides.

When Eugene turned to look back as he walked out the door, Shane placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder and squeezed it possessively, feeling the other man's body heat under his touch.

 

_This one's_ mine, _and your charming looks won't take him away from me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene starts to interfere with Shane's happy space, consisting of only him and Ryan. Squeezing his way into their lives wasn't as difficult as he imagined it to be, but certainly less than comfortable.
> 
> The intentions are good, he can promise that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hit a MAJOR writers block trying to write this so. YIKES lol sorry if there are a few rough patches in the writing, or repetition. This was only meant to be a one-shot but i was convinced to write a sequel. i hope you enjoy it! part two baby!

Eugene has been walking around all day with a grin that only screams "I'm up to no good right now." Just from looking at his face, you can tell; the cat's got the cream, the canary's in the cage, the- basically, everything is going his way. Or, he's planning it to.

He's been observing Shane and Ryan for the past week, after a little "incident" that happened between him and his lanky boy in the break room. At first, he was incredibly disturbed by the whole ordeal. Like, what the fuck. But after some deep thought, and a few experiments (with Ryan, his lovely subject, and Shane, his control group,) he's come to a very pleasing conclusion. 

Shane is deeply, deeply in love with Ryan. ...Okay, maybe love was a strong word, for him especially- but he is _so goddamn protective_ of him that he might as well be telling everyone "hands off, property of Shane Madej" to anyone who speaks to his small friend. So why hasn't that big doof put a ring on it already?  
He was going to get to the bottom of it, no matter what it took. Even if he had to get his hands dirty, and quite possibly (most likely) get a _certain someone_ riled up to get his desired outcome. 

All he needed to do now was format a plan, and put it in action. 

 

-

"Oh, really, you don't have to buy lunch for me! I have money-"

Eugene was walking Ryan to his desk, strides falling shorter than normal to match pace with the smaller man. He moved close to throw an arm over Ryan's shoulder, only to retract and pat his back instead. He couldn't make his actions seem too out of character, too obvious. "C'mon, just a lil lunch out with friends. A friend. It's just the two of us, cause, well, Keith n' Zach aren't available, and I haven't heard from Ned in days...-"

"Okay, okay..." Ryan was beaming, laughing softly at the end of his sentence. His hair was messy, sticking out at funny ends, and seemed to be longer than normal. He was wearing his glasses instead of contacts, as well as a knitted sweater, since the temperature has started dropping outside. Honestly? What a cute look for a guy. 

'...But in an completely platonic sense,' Eugene thought. 'I'm only behaving this way for Shane and Ryan's sake.'  
He's playing a character, essentially; like in a film. Changing his tone and actions just slightly so that he seems like himself on the outside, but on the inside his brain runs through descriptive monologue for this new role he's set himself up for. _I'm the side character, who our love interest is friend's with, so the main man will have to push forward and past me to make his feelings more pronounce. A wingman, in some weird, mixed up kind of way. I'm sure they'll thank me later._

When Ryan stopped at his desk to pack up his bag, Eugene stood beside him with his arms crossed, and observed the room. He made a quick glance around, scanning to hopefully find the lanky Madej, but couldn't seem to find him, and was actually disappointed, until- 

"Ry, what are you doing?"

There the man stood, eyes fixed on Ryan and trying his hardest not to look or sound as upset as he really was, probably. Eugene is a people reader, he can tell by the way Shane's eyes widen slightly, and how his lips thin to a firm line as his gaze burned daggers into him- and, god, he is really ticked.

"I'm packing up for break, me and Eugene are heading out to lunch. Want to come with?"

Eugene's initial thought is, _oh no._ Because Shane Madej looks about ready to body slam him into the desks and smash his head open with a nearby computer. But his second immediate thought is _oh YES._ This is perfect. This is absolutely perfect.

His first plan is being set into motion, and he can't help but smile at Shane, maintaining eye contact until Ryan catches their attention once more, raising his brows at Shane expectedly.

"Well. I guess I'd like to go."

"Great! So, where to?" Eugene clapped his hand on Shane's back, feeling the man stiffen and quickly trail behind Ryan, listening to his quiet rambling, and Eugene sighed inwardly. 

_This can either go wonderfully, or horribly._

\- 

Lunch is nice. He gets to talk to Ryan, watch his dorky smile and hear his wheezy laugh, but he knows it could be so, so much better, if only.

Shane's fists have been shoved into his jacket pockets and haven't emerged since they left the building. He feels terrible, and he knows exactly why, but; He can't exactly help the furious bubbling in his chest that goes to his head and makes it spin, giving him a headache and leaving an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. Eugene is sitting next to Ryan and getting all of his attention, successfully steering Ryan towards him instead of his _best friend, sitting right across from you, hello?_ Part of him feels like it was a mistake coming here, only to feel like shit and become a witness to whatever the fuck his coworker was trying to pull - but he only did it because he couldn't _not_ come with. He has to make sure nothing happens between Eugene and Ryan, _his_ Ryan, _his_ best friend, his...

His everything, really. And clueless Bergara hasn't noticed a damn thing.

Not like he minds, much. Ryan wasn't supposed to know about this side of him either way, sometimes Shane just. Wished for the jealousy curling in his gut to lesson whenever someone did as little as smile at Ryan the wrong way. If Ryan was more aware of his feelings, maybe the alarms ringing in Shane's head would tone down a little.

...Or maybe it would make the situation worse. That possibility is why he hasn't _done_ anything. Shane _himself_ didn't know what these feelings were, so why fuss about the unknown to someone else? He wasn't ready. He probably never will be, in all honesty.

What are these reactions? Protective urges stemming from close friendship, the fear of losing the bond they have causing him to be... This? Maybe.

All Shane knew, at the moment, was that he wished with all his heart that Eugene suddenly got violently ill and had to excuse himself to vomit somewhere so Shane could _finally_ have Ryan's attention to himself again. He tapped his foot on the floor with his eyes trained on his rival, willing him to become sick, or get a phone call, or anything. 

What hurt the most about this whole ordeal, was that Ryan seemed perfectly fine simply shooting the breeze with Eugene. He was hanging onto every word his friend said, a polite smile on his face inbetween bites of food, completely forgetting Shane was even there.

It was fine. He had lost his appetite, anyway. It was fine. 

-

"Shane, you didn't... say much today? At lunch. Not to be pushy, but are you alright?" 

Shane suddenly straightened himself at his desk, a tiny part of him very happy that Ryan is asking how he's doing. He swallowed hard and stretched his arms, trying to look casual and shake the fatigue settling on him.

"Yeah, it's... It's all good, buddy. Just not feeling great today. The weather is gonna gimme a cold, I know it."

Ryan laughed, his beautiful, sunny warm laugh, making Shane's chest flutter. "Can feel it in your bones, huh? Old man."

At that, he couldn't help but smile. "Well, c'mon. My creaky joints are warning me of the impending danger that comes with the cold. Don't make fun of your elders."

Ryan snorted a laugh and turned back to his computer, and Shane already felt much more relaxed than he had this afternoon.

As he swiveled in his chair to resume his own work, Ryan murmured beside him.

"Really, though. I'm glad you're okay."

Shane's heart leapt in his chest, but when he turned to gaze at his coworker again, his eyes were still fully trained on the monitor. As if he hadn't said anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for now folks, i made chapter two extra long just for you guys ;^D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! look forward to the next part!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't t o o awful to read!! I didn't really proofread it so. lol
> 
> ive been snooping in the shane/ryan tag for weeks now and finally decided to write something so this. garbage came first but i promise there will be better things to come.... hopefully....
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
